Falling Apples
by shanejayell
Summary: After Light and Kira are gone, life continues. YURI.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Death Note, they all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This is based on my impressions of a certain character and may not entirely coincide with the anime canon.

Death Note: Falling Apples

As the apple falls from the tree it's fate is over, but it's impact remains to be seen. The ripple effects of one small event can touch many lives, changing them forever. So it was with the man named Light Yamagi, also called Kira.

Sayu Yagami held onto the twin support rails, her black hair falling into her eyes as she walked, carefully taking each step with her weakened legs. Sayu had retreated from the world with her father's death, but hearing of her dear brother's death had stirred something in her. Now she fought to regain the use of her neglected legs, struggling in her shorts to walk one difficult step at a time.

"Well done, miss," the nurse smiled as she watched attentively, her name tag sitting a bit lopsided on her breast. Yuri was a bit older than her, and had been a friend of her brother Light's when they had been in high school.

"Thank you," Sayu managed, her breath coming a bit faster as Yuri hurried over to help her back into her wheel chair. Sayu was gradually regaining the strength in her legs, but it was a hard road for her.

Yuri smiled down at her gently as she pointed out, "You've worked very hard, Sayu. You can take a break."

Sayu sighed greatfully, "Thanks, Yuri." She looked thoughtful, "After my brother died stopping Kira, I needed to do something with my own life again."

"I think light would appreciate all your efforts," Yuri nodded as she pushed the younger woman's wheelchair over to the shade of a tree. The hospital allowed physical therapy outside, weather permitting, and Sayu seemed to thrive in the sun.

"I think he would, too," Sayu agreed, then she smiled tiredly, "I know I need to keep doing this but my legs ache."

"Stretch out your legs," Yuri knelt beside her, "I'll massage them for you."

"Please!" Sayu smiled as she stuck out one thin, pale leg.

Tenderly Yuri started at the base of her feet, gently kneading the pained muscles as she slowly worked her way up. "It's so strange," she murmured as she stroked the underside of her feet, "that I would get assigned to you."

"I was surprised too," Sayu admitted with a happy sigh, "but it's been nice getting to know you as we worked together."

"I was so sorry to hear about your brother," Yuri dared to bring up the topic for the first time in weeks, "he'll be a great loss."

"I suppose so," Sayu admitted pensively as Yuri reached her ankles. "Light was sharp and bright as his namesake, but there was a coldness too."

"You noticed it too?" Yuri asked as she worked her calves. "I was with Light at a bus highjacking," she remembered with a faint shiver, "he was cool as a cucumber throughout, but I almost felt as if he didn't care."

"I know," Sayu nodded, "he was very good at going through the motions, but I often wondered how he really felt." She sighed happily as Yuri reached her upper thighs, stroking her tender skin a moment before moving to the next leg.

"Did you hear about that strange girl who lived with Light?" Yuri asked as she gently stroked Sayu's other foot, almost tickling it.

Sayu giggled, nearly kicking Yuri. "Stop that!" she scolded her then sobered a bit. "I feel sorry for her," she admitted, "trying to commit suicide like that."

"They kept her alive in the hospital for awhile, but....," Yuri shrugged sadly, "I guess it was her time."

Sayu shook her head as Yuri massaged her, trying to ignore the faint tinge she felt from the other woman's touch. "I'll never believe it's just someone's time," she said firmly, "we should live our lives to the fullest, every day. My brother taught me that."

"You're right," Yuri agreed, her hand lingering a moment of Sayu's inner thight.

Sayu flushed, looking up at Yuri's eyes. "It's getting kind of hot," she stammered, "maybe I should go back to my room."

Yuri pulled her hand away reluctantly, wondering what had gotten into her. "Right," she got up on slightly weak legs, "I'll take you there." Pushing the handles Yuri brought them inside, down the hall and to the private room Sayu lived in.

"I can manage from here," Sayu said, wheeling over to the bed.

"Let me help," Yuri stepped up, putting one arm under she shoulders and one under her legs. With a soft grunt she picked Sayu up, holding her in her arms.

"Eep," Sayu yelped, throwing a arm around Yuri's shoulder for balance and not incidently pushing their bodies a bit closer together. She made a soft whimpering noise as their breasts were pushed together, feeling surprisingly hot in her arms.

Yuri bent down and gently lay Sayu down, kneeling down beside her as she made the other woman comfortable. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," she finally said quietly,looking up and meeting Sayu's eyes.

Sayu looked at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes and couldn't lie to her. "It's not you," she said quietly, "I'm a bit scared... of how I react to your touch."

Yuri smiled slightly, taking Sayu's hand in her's as she admitted, "Me, too." As Sayu looked at her in surprise Yuri added, "When I touch you, I don't want to stop and losing control like this scares me."

Sayu looked at her and smiled, summoning her courage as she murmured, "Maybe we should both stop being so scared then."

Yuri's eyes widened then she began to smile. "All right," she agreed, bending over the bed to tentatively press her lips to Sayu's. The kiss was tentative at first, shy as they pressed their body's close together, then Sayu let her lips open as their tongue's touched gently.

"Hmm," Sayu moaned softly as she felt her shirt being opened, her medium sized breasts warm in Yuri's adent hands. She squeezed each nipple gently, teasing them to hardness as Sayu writhed helplessly beneath her.

"I'm sorry," Yuri broke the kiss, panting softly, "I want to...." With that she nearly lunged for Sayu's breasts, kissing them wildly as the girl gasped and moaned happily. She eagerly feasted on the salty flesh licking away hungrily at her body.

"Ah," Sayu yelped as Yuri bit a nipple gently, her gently hands roaming almost all over her feverish body. He shorts squished wetly as she wiggled on the bed, aching to be touched there too. "Please...," she moaned.

Yuri clearly knew what she wanted as she caressed Sayu's belly, letting her hand trace the curve of her flesh towards the top of her shorts. Teasingly she lingered there a moment, watching Sayu pump her hips up impatiently.

"Don't tease," Sayu gasped, reaching for Yuri ardently.

Gently Yuri let her fingers slide down into how wetness and allowed her instincts to take over....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the sweat cooled on their bodies both women cuddled close on the bed, arms wrapped around each other and heads laying close. "That was wonderful," Sayu finally murmured, her voice a bit hoarse from her passionate cries.

"You surprised me," Yuri chuckled. After she had pleasured Sayu the girl had proceeded to flip Yuri over and nearly ravage her, both of them finally collapsing in a exhausted puddle.

"Do you think you'll get in trouble?" Sayu asked, feeling a flash of worry. Yuri was her therapist, after all, and her superiors might be a bit upset.

"I'm not that worried," Yuri reassured her, "we're both adults after all."

"Good," Sayu sighed happily. "Can you stay awhile?"

"As long as you want," Yuri promised gently.

End

Notes: Obviously, it has a semi-happy ending, therefore it's probably not canon for Death Note. Heh! Still, I hope you like it. This is based on the assumption that the police did not spill the Light/Kira connection to the public or the families, so everyone thinks Light died a hero.


End file.
